The present invention relates to a display device, and more specifically relates to a single pixel monochromatic display and signal-receivable module, and a device containing the module.
In a color display commonly available nowadays, each actual color of a single pixel is simulated by the three primary colors: Red (R), Green (G) and Blue (B), or simulated by other different colors such as secondary colors and tertiary colors.
When our eyes see an actual color which is a combination of the three primary colors (i.e. combination of two or more of the three primary colors), coordination by the brain is required so that the brain can perceive the actual color we see. In other words, forced blurring treatment of the primary colors is carried out by the brain in order to perceive the actual color we see. Therefore, after watching a color display especially a large color display over a long period of time, interference by colors with the brain and the eyes will lead to fatigue of the brain and the eyes and is also harmful to the eyes. The brain and the eyes are affected and may even deteriorate. Especially nowadays, many kids have already started using mobile phones and tablets equipped with such color display. Harmful effects to the eyes and minds of the kids will become more apparent in the future. The future society may therefore be seriously and negatively affected. However, there is currently no substitute for this kind of color display.
Moreover, large color display operating by means of primary color dots cannot produce a clear image for viewing and it makes the viewer feels dizzy. Even when the image is viewed at a distance, the primary colors themselves are still clearly visible and the viewer can barely see the image.